When Markl's Away
by BellaLuna1993
Summary: Lets just say when Markl's away the adults will play...


The cool ocean breeze came in through the window of Sophie's room where she was sorting through her closet looking for a dress to wear for the next day. Deciding on wearing the yellow one Howl had made for her on her birthday last year. Pulling it out of the closet and placing it on her workbench, her damp silver hair loose around her shoulders the black robe she was wore making her pale skin look even paler. Reaching to close the window over her workbench when a pair of warm white sleeve-clad arms wrapped around her waist and warm breath on her neck.

"Miss me?"

Turning around and wrapping her arms around Howls neck kissing him soundly on the lips.

"yes very much so…But I thought you wouldn't be home for another week? Did the king give you leave early?"

Smiling and tightening his grip on her waist "well my dear Sophie, we finished the project early and I thought I would surprise you." Smiling and kissing him again. "well this is the kind of surprise I could get used to. But…umm Howl?"

"Yes Sophie?" Blushing and looking away. " I'm in only my robe would you mind if I got dressed?"

Smirking and kissing from her neck up to her ear licking around it and whispering "yes I do and if I do say so myself this robe would look better on the floor." his voice in a low seductive purr. Causing goose-bumps to go up Sophie's spine. Pulling away from him and just enough to see at his face.

"And What is that supposed to mean?" her hands moving from the back of his neck to rest on his muscular open shirted chest. Grinning wickedly at her his hands moving from her waist to her hips pulling her closer to him grinding there hips together.

"I'm saying when Markl's away the adults will play. The witch took him on a trip along with Hein and Turnip head tagged along and lets say Calcifier's going to be a little busy to notice any loud noises. Soooo… why don't we have a little "fun" of our own?"

Sophie's face going a darker shade of red and swallowing the lump in her throat a light bulb clicking in her head. An evil grin on her face. Her hands running under his shirt along his shoulders pushing it off and to the floor. " well how long are they gone for?" Grinning even wider Howl reached for the tie on her robe, only to have Sophie slap his hand away winking at him

" ah ah ah no touching Howl" pushing him him back so he was sitting on the huge bed he had put there when he made the room thinking to himself how glad he was for putting it there. " now Howl were going to play a little game."

Howl surprised by her sudden change in his usually respectful Sophie's attitude "_well it's not what I'm used to but I think I like the kinky Sophie…"_

Reaching up and pulling the ties out of her robe, leaving it to fall open just enough to hide her breasts but give him a glimpse from her neck to her navel and her underwear to her long creamy legs. The sight causing his breath to hitch and a rush of blood to go to his groin making him groan in anticipation. Lying back on the be throwing an arm over his eyes "God Sophie…Your evil!"

Giving him an innocent look and pouting " aww but Howl I thought you wanted to play with me…" the words having a double meaning to them. Moving over to the bed and standing between his legs her hands on his thighs leaning over him, unintentionally grinding against his throbbing member. Making him groan again. Opening his eyes and lifting his head to see her position over him "ahhhh…hell"

Grabbing hold of her and pulling her down on top of him and then flipping them over so he was on top of her. Sophie gasping at the action and putting her hands on his chest only to have him take both of her wrists into one hand and trapping them above her head. His lips kissing from her neck to her collar bone leaving a trail of heat in its wake. His free hand moving and tearing away her robe away, leaving her clad in only her underwear.

"Howl!"

Feeling him smirk against her collar bone, biting her playfully and moving down her form to her chest his tongue moving around her coral peak causing it to harden. His hand that was holding onto her wrist placing them both into his left, his right then sliding down her arm and to her breast grabbing and groping the other neglected breast creating sensual patterns over her skin.

Sophie's mouth opening, her eyes closing head falling back, her back arching into him, and a loud lust-filled moan escaping her lips. Her reaction making him smirk and switch sides, his fingers pinching and pulling on the other nub making her moan more. Leaving her breasts he kissed and nipped and licked his way past her belly button to the fringe of her underwear.

Looking up at Sophie to see if she had any objections to what he would do next only to find her looking at him amazed at the way he was making her feel. Nodding only once to tell him to continue. Howl's hands then sensually sliding down her sides and along her legs pulling her underwear along with them leaving Sophie completely exposed for Howl's viewing pleasure.

Sitting up and looking at her fully. "Sophie your beautiful.."

Sophie's face coloring darker red than before her arms lowering from above her head to try and hide her naked body. Howl pinning her hands on either side of her head lowering his face so it was only inches from her own and leaning over her.

"Sophie please don't hide from me your more beautiful than you know." Kissing her passionately then pulling away only to see Sophie pouting.

"What's wrong Sophie?" looking at him and leaning up kissing his nose.

"Howl why do you still have all your clothes on while I'm lying here utterly naked?" Smirking and kissing her again.

"If you want my clothes off me so badly why don't you-" Sophie rolling them over freeing her hands from his grasp and straddling him.

"You were saying?*" winking at him "Don't worry Howl I wont bite…Too hard anyway." Howls smirk only getting bigger.

"Is that so?" Sophie nodding leaning down and kissing him lustfully grinding her hips against his. The bulge in his pants so big she thought it might be painful but the lustfully animalistic groan and the way he reached by moving his hips along with hers creating an almost sinful friction between them. Sophie smirking and grinding against him more not being able to stop her moan. Howl enjoying the almost electric shock of pleasure rocking through there bodies every time they ground together.

Sophie stopping suddenly and leaning down kissing him and then down his chest licking and biting here and there. Her hands working on getting his pants off.

Pulling them off throwing them somewhere behind her she looks at him questioningly "Commando? Interesting.." her small hands moving to his thick hot manhood gripping it gently and moving her hand up and down agonizingly slow and making him groan in pleasure. Sophie moving to kiss his stomach down to his manhood kissing the tip and causing Howl to shudder making Sophie smirk and lick the tip, this time getting another groan out of him. Pulling the whole tip into her mouth and sucking gently Howls hands moving to her hair"Oh God Sophie.." she takes more of him into her mouth sucking harder and slowly moving up and down slower then when she was just using her hand Howl's hands tightening their grip in Sophie's hair willing her to move faster and she did before stopping pulling off him with pop looking at him her hand moving back and leaning up kissing him passionately.

Taking advantage Howl flips them so he's on top once more." Enough foreplay" he smirks attacking her neck and leaving love bites, one hand trailing between them and sliding a finger between her hot wet folds teasing her before pushing a finger into her, her back arching off the bed head falling back. "Oh!" Howl's finger pumping in and out before adding a second finger his mouth moving to her breasts again his free hand toying with the other. Sophie slowly losing her self to the pleasure Howl was applying to her body when he pulled away Sophie opening her eyes slightly.

"Ah- please Howl"

Kissing her passionately once more Howl positioned himself at her entrance pulling away and looking her in the eye. "Are you ready Sophie?" nodding yes she kissed him lightly as he pushed into her with one fast hard thrust Sophie biting her lip and moaning as Howl began to thrust in and out in and out. Picking up speed Howl sucking on her neck making Sophie moan his name over and over.

Stopping he pulled out Howl lifting Sophie up and turning her so she was on her hands and knees holding her hips and thrusting into her wet folds from behind getting an all new angle making her moan even louder as he picked up speed again hitting that spot in Sophie over and over heat building up in her stomach knowing it wouldn't be much longer. Howl starting to lose his control thrusting faster his fingers gripping her hips harder thrusting faster and faster. Sophie moaning his name and gripping the sheets " H-Howl I-I'm going to-" her body tensing as her orgasm hitting her head on her body shaking with pleasure and tightening around Howl who moaning hits his orgasm as well cumming deep within her letting her milk him for all he had, laying down with her after all was said and done holding her in his arms Howl kissed Sophie's head "I love you Soph." Sophie smiling and relaxing into him her voice a whisper as they drifted off in to sleep. "I love you too Howl, welcome home."

(A/N Im sorry this took forever to finish and re-edit. writing this took forever. And well you know life happens. But at long last its finished. I hope you liked it.)


End file.
